


Oneshots for Emetwol Week

by Misaki_Selch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Selch/pseuds/Misaki_Selch
Summary: Valentine’s day, a day that served as a reminder how unsure he was, never confessing his feelings to her. Not that he got much of a chance whenever he resolved himself to do it duty called his Azem further away. She would kiss his cheek, hug him a little longer than Daeus, wave at him and tell him the same thing everytime “Until we meet again, Hades. And be nice to him Daeus.”----------------------
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 12





	1. Loveletters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaVolturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/gifts).



Valentine’s day, a day that served as a reminder how unsure he was, never confessing his feelings to her. Not that he got much of a chance whenever he resolved himself to do it duty called his Azem further away. She would kiss his cheek, hug him a little longer than Daeus, wave at him and tell him the same thing everytime “Until we meet again, Hades. And be nice to him Daeus.”

Daeus would sigh whenever she had turned the corner and Hades would merely groan, dreading how he yet again had missed to tell her. Much to his dismay his friend was, as always, making fun of him, though when he visited now handing him a letter from Azem he merely had a warm smile upon his face. “She asked me to give you this, I will leave you to read it Hades.”

Hades weighs the letter in his hand frowning before he opens it. Greeted by her handwriting he knew all too well and the smell of her perfume that engulfed the letter.

> _ My dearest Hades, _
> 
> _ long have I debated how I could voice myself to you. You are my dearest friend, the most important person of my life. And though I say the same thing about Hythlodaeus, you do hold a special place in my heart. _
> 
> _ Anytime I leave you I wish I could kiss your lips goodbye. Anytime I leave I wish you’d hold me just a little while longer. Anytime I leave I want to go back and tell you.  _
> 
> _ Yet I can never find the courage to tell you. The great Azem traveling the world can not tell her best friend that she loves him. I am probably the most pathetic Azem that ever existed. _
> 
> _ I love you Hades, with all my heart. I wish I could have told you in person. I wish I wasn’t so scared of you rejecting me. I wish I wasn’t so far away all the time. _
> 
> _ I hope you are not mad. _
> 
> _ In love. _
> 
> _ Persephone _

Hades sat there, dumbfounded. Happy. Confused. He could not name his feelings even if he tried, she was in love with him. He was elated, and yet here he was with her confession in his hand. 

Persephone was in love with him, and she had gotten one up on him with telling him first. Even if it was just with a letter, knowing she loved him… it warmed his heart. “Oh Seph…” he whispers wishing his words could carry to her.

“Just find her.” the voice of his friend rings to his ears. “Just for once don’t wait and go and find her and tell her.” Daeus says.

Hades fingers move over the delicately written words. Weighing the proposal his friend had made. “It’s Valentine's Day, my friend. If not now when? Azem might not return for a while, allowing yourself a few days off work. I will handle whatever aftermath.” He offers with a smile.

Hades wasn’t one for smiling often but this time he nods, smiling in turn as he gets up “Thank you my friend, I will send her your regards.”

For once he had to make a move, for Azem he would go to the end of the world and back. He would suffer a thousand lifetimes of torture just to see her smile at him after all. He would even listen to Lahabrea’s lectures just to see her lips curl into a smile when Hades answered any question right even though he had slept soundly.

Locating her wasn’t the most impossible task since the three of them had made one another a trinket they could wear at any place and point without much hassle. He teleports home removing his Convocation robes and mask for a simpler attire. Before he induced the spell to locate her, though he wanted to surprise her so he purposefully hid himself from her.

As he appears in a nearby forest to the village she was at, his eyes look around as he places the white mask upon his face. An easy glamour to conceal himself for now. If anything he wanted to surprise her a little bit.

This brought him back to what his plan was as he looks around he finds himself enthralled for a moment, this was what Azem was seeing day by day. Their world. Not just Amaurot but their whole world. He had loved her stories whenever she had returned, they would spend nights at his place and he would listen to her tales, always so full of wonder and excitement.

The sun was just setting, tinting the forest in shades of orange and red as he made his way to the village. Of course his Azem was the center of attention, sitting amidst children as she wove her magic making each of them a pretty crown of flowers. “You just need to remember to not trample the flowers in the forest, they’re important for the ecosystem. Without them the bee’s can not make honey, without them no fruit grows and no other flower blooms.” 

Of course she would teach them something even when she did not need to. She wove each and everyone of them a crown before all of them had long departed. As he was concealed he got a rare view of her. 

  
  
His Azem all alone. She looked up from where she sat, gazing up to the tree’s. Magnificent ocean blue eyes glimmering, her silver hair braided intricately. Simple traveling robes of her own design. 

“I wonder if he read it…” she mumbles to herself a smile curls her lips that turns quite sad. A few tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

He felt bad for listening to this, hearing her say something out loud she thought he could not hear. He decided to step to her to answer her silent question that she had not demanded an answer to. “I did.” he says as the glamour fell he kneels down in front of her taking her hand “Oh my dearest Azem.” he whispers.

Her eyes widen as she stares at him blinking clearly; she thinks it a dream to see him. Her cheeks flare up red. “Ha-ha-ha-des…” The tears that had glistened in her eyes now fell freely down her cheeks as she touched his arm gasping when she did, he was really here. “You’re here but why…” she whispers, she was shaking barely able to contain her excitement.

“That I am.” he says softly, the sun was now gone and the moon glimmered in all its glory. Lighting up their surroundings in its light. “I read your letter.” he says cupping her cheek.

Blue eyes widened but no words left her lips as she stared at him, though he left her no time to reply as he kept talking with a soft voice. “Oh my dearest sun, never I hoped to imagine you would love me. Me of all people.”

“I tried to tell you so many times… what I feel for you. How badly I want you around me.” Hades says softly.

She gasps her hands flinging to his cheeks “I’m dreaming…” she whispers with wide eyes. “Dreaming.. I must be dreaming….” there is a sadness in her eyes, absurdly believing that she really was dreaming.

Hades shakes his head removing the white mask he was wearing his golden eyes glimmering in the moonlight. “I thought I was dreaming, reading your letter…” he says. “But here I am, I could not possibly wait for your return to answer your letter.” 

She gasped at his words touching his cheek as he showed her his face. Then her fingers flew to her mask removing it so she could look at him. Blue eyes shining.

“I love you Persephone.” Hades says as his fingers freely roam her cheekbones. “That is my truth, my answer to your letter. I love you with all my heart. And I wanted you to know. I wanted to be with you on Valentines day.”

Her expression is soft, she is about to cry, it almost looked sad if there was not this wonderful smile spreading on her lips. A laugh escapes her, a cry of happiness. A sound of pure relief. “Oh I love you Hades sooo much. Sooo much!” she tugs at his robes, tugging herself forward and hugging him crushing into him with such desperation.

His arms tightly wrap around her holding her close as they soak in each other's company for a little bit. Hades hands wandering up and down her back eliciting a shudder to tore through her. It was quite a pleasant one as more excitement filled her. “Let me show you… something.”

Hades quirks an eyebrow yet smiles “Very well what is my Azem wanting to show me?”

“A waterfall, it’s right around the corner. I have a very small cottage nearby.. you could rest there and we could just be together this day for once.” she offers shyly.

A fond smile spreads on Hades lips “We.. can rest there. Just you and me.” ,he offers with soft spoken words his hand moving from her back to her hand as he pulls her to her feet gently.

She got lost in his eyes for a second, in the way he treated her now with such love and gentleness she found her heart beating loudly in her chest as she took his hands into hers stroking them in the process as she looked upon them.

It was a moment that felt like eternity passing altogether. Once more their eyes met liquid molten gold and the sapphire coloured eyes. “Come Hades…” she then says smiling and tugging him along. Hades merely snorts amused as he follows her willingly.

They could of course just teleport there but that would take away half the fun of this trip, she had always wanted to show him something that she had found on her travels. But she had never gotten to do such a thing, after all he was the Emet-Selch. He could not simply leave on a whim, that he was here now for her made her smile.

A few minutes passed until they arrived, it was a pretty little clearing in the forest, a small waterfall the chirping of birds made it seem so very serene. Just hidden in between the tree’s was a little cottage. “I used to visit an old man here every now and then.. brought him food whenever I could. When he passed he wanted me to have this little place.” she says softly.

Hades merely nods as he listens while she pulls him to the small cottage. “You always had such a big heart.” he says softly, smiling as she leads him inside.

It was a cozy little place, it so clearly had been a place she used. There were a myriad of flowers around, little trinkets from her travels and books. The thing that most warmed his heart, was the seemingly endless amount of pictures of them. From their childhood till now, he could see himself in each and every one of them as well as their friend Hythlodaeus.

“One would think you have a thing for Emet-Selch if they came in here….” he teases with a smirk.

Her lips tug up to a soft smile she shrugs slightly as she lit a fire in the fireplace. “I shall let them think as much then.”

He steps closer taking both her hands in his “You do not want to hide it then?”

“No… they all should know who you belong to. Who I belong to.” she says softly stroking over his hand. “I am Persephone and I belong to you, to Hades. I belong to Emet-Selch.”

His eyes widen but a fraction before he leans down and their lips meet in earnest for the first time, sharing a kiss of a love.


	2. When it began

Persephone had a very bad day, or rather a very bad date as well. Of course it would be like that, she thought bitterly as she moved to the park, if she was lucky he would be here. 

Hades, he could always cheer her up. Even if not the way she wished it would be, all those other men she tried to forget about her feelings for Hades... were just so terribly dull and annoying. Nothing like her best friend... and the man she loved. To her luck he was at his usual spot most likely taking a nap. 

"Hades..." she says softly seating herself next to him. She brushes a lock of his white hair to the side, hovering over him to look at him with her signature smile, the one he was privy to see most after all. 

He is asleep..., a wicked smile curls her lips as she gets up, taking a good step back she raises her hand and waves it summoning her magic and drawing the water from the air she lets it fall on him. He was thoroughly wet now, and she already could not stop giggling. At the very least she was cheered up for the moment, until his wrath might hit her she thought and the laugh died on her lips. Oh gods she was stupid Hades would be angry with her! And then her day would be even worse…

Though none of that would ever truly be the case as he jumped up startled and confused his teeth gritted yet when he saw her his shoulders deflated he huffs. A snap of his fingers and he is as dry as he was before.

“Seph really?” ,he asks and she could make out how he pulled up his nose slightly before he looked at her studying her. “What happened?”

She blinks sitting down again folding her hands in her lap “Nothing.”

“What about this date of yours…?” he asks as he sits down with her once more straightening his robes as he does. She can feel the intense gaze of his on her, knowing he would glimpse at what she could not see. Souls.

“Bland.. boring, talking so much about his concepts. I could scarcely ask a question let alone say anything anyway.” she shrugs slightly. 

Hades merely hums “That kind again then, what would you have talked about anyway my dear friend? Your latest flower experiment hmmmm?” he teases.

Her face flushed red as she shoves him playfully “It was an accident! How could I know Lahabrea would be there… let alone run down the hallways.” she groans as she hides what little of her face that was not hidden behind her mask.

That he reminded her of how she had made Lahabrea of all people succumb to her little experimental flower of lust… she had made it for such a different purpose not that she had ever told someone for what it had been meant. 

“At the very least…” Hades began amused. “You got him and Igeyhorm to finally come together, these two been dancing around one another for so long.” he wove his hand idly for her, the curve of a smile on his lips.

She hums though it just serves to plague her even more, she had attempted to make a flower to convey her love. Though a small stray thought of how it would feel if he touched her had ignited the concept into something that was just beyond her. The flower had literally sent her to her knees with want and need. 

Once she had somewhat alleviated her issue she ran out to rid herself of the plant and ran into Lahabrea, another dose for herself added to the plight and Daeus had kept her secret taking her home and telling Hades she was fine.

Hades seems to catch onto her bad mood he sighs. “Was it truly this bad, Seph with the guy?” he asks with slight worry as he touches her shoulder. A jolt of excitement rushes through her as she lets out a long sigh as answer.

“Why do you subject yourself to these dates, you don’t need them.” he proclaimed. “You are such a great woman, why would you bind yourself to a man? Seph really you are such an adventurous spirit. I am sure any men would just be a hindrance to you.”

“You won’t understand Hades. I am in love, and it’s unrequited.” she mutters. “He will never look at me like that, I am just trying to see if there is more you know.”

Hades frowns “I don’t understand how someone could reject a date with you, absurd. It is quite nice to have you around if you’re not getting me all wet. I thoroughly enjoy your company.” 

She tilts her head at him thoughtfully. “You would say the same about Hythlodaeus.” she conceded before another sigh left her lips. “Never really asked him…”

“What why not?” he asked, surprised to which Seph sighs. 

“Because I am sure he is mostly busy and does not concern himself with such things, Hades.” she shrugs “I am just trying to get my head to think of different things. That is why I genuinely always say yes, if someone asks me out.” she mutters. “Though this seems to raise entirely different ideas within most of them.”

Hades frowns “Ideas within most of them?”

Seph sighs as she waves her hand "Some seem to think I am easy to get.." 

Hades himself sighs; he seems thoughtful before he says his carefully constructed words. "You should not care what other people think. I fare well with only caring about what you.. And Hythlodaeus think." 

She rolls her eyes "Yes because we are the only ones that actually care about you." 

He huffs "There are reasons for that."

She tilts her head questioning. "A reason?" 

"Yes, you're the reason how could anyone keep a straight head when you're around. Especially when you are like the wind. I would not want to know what would have happened if we had run into one another with that crazy plant of yours." 

She pales at his words stuttering. "Ah… I...yes...uhm.. Two… ah." 

Hades leans closer "What happened to you… With that plant.. hm? Were you trying to get to that special person of yours..?" 

"Hades!" she hisses then something akin to a whimper left her lips. 

Hades laughs amused at her antics he can't quite calm down, so she starts to have enough. It slips from her lips before she can think of it. "It's you." 

Hades' laugh stops, he froze right on the spot staring at her in disbelief as her face became as red as a tomato. 

"You… You're in love with me..?" he asks her, confused

Her breathing is quite ragged as she simply nods. 

"Oh…. I Thought.. I didn't think… You could have asked me I would not have said no.. I won't say no…" 

She stares at him with wide eyes unable to say anything to him as he simply takes her hands, their fingers intertwine and for now there isn't anything either of them needs to say. 


End file.
